


A Good Christmas Movie is Made of Hot Chocolate and  a Fire-Breathing Cat

by Liyada



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - My Life is a Hallmark movie, Alternate Universe - pmd, Christmas, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chuck E. Cheese's ball pit, F/M, Horror, Parody, Specord Winter Writing Event 2020, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyada/pseuds/Liyada
Summary: Everything is perfect in Y's life. Too perfect, like in a Christmas Hallmark movie. Now, with a fire-breathing cat name Sun, it's up to  her to find a way out of this Christmas hell.One-shot wrote for the Winter Writing Event on the Specord, with the prompt X & Sun, Horror and Parody, My Life is a Hallmark Movie and PMD, and Chuck E Cheese's Ball Pit
Relationships: Moon & Sun (Pokemon), X & Y | Yvonne Gabena, Y & Sun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Good Christmas Movie is Made of Hot Chocolate and  a Fire-Breathing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Couldn't post it sooner due to IRL life, but here we go: have the fic I have wrote for the Specord Winter Writing Challenge 2020! I got a wild prompt (not that I did everything in my application to, absooolutly nooooot) and honestly, it was just so much fun to write~ I had a mix of things I'm familiar in (I wrote on Y for more than one year with my fic Three Years, I am always trying to write parodies with The Magical Dexholder, and I've been watching movies like Hallmark's ones for years with my mom) and things I am absolutely not used to (I never wrote on Sun before and my only attempt of horror before became a parody), and it became really fun to write! Hope I did not mess up too much with Sun and the Horror part.
> 
> Is this of quality, I don't know, but I had fun while writing it, so I hope you'll have fun too!

Everything was perfect in Y’s life.

No, really, everything was perfect. Her childhood in a small town lost between the mountains of Montana had been perfect with loving parents, caring friends, and excellent grades at school. Her studies, in one of the most reputed school of design of the country, had been perfect, allowing her to make friends while practicing her passion. And the job she immediately found afterwards in an important company in a high skyscraper in Manhattan, with a magnificent view on Central Park, was perfect. Hard, busy, but matching her ambitious personality and her constant need for challenge. Her life in New York, single but with excellent friends, going out regularly in some pub or restaurant, was perfect.

Yes, really, her life as a hard-working designer in a world of glass, white wall and elegant suits, was perfect. And everybody around her would say that she was perfect. Her parents, so proud of her, her friends, who shared everything with her, and her coworkers, would all say she was perfect. Her boss had even implied that if she kept working hard, she would get the professional promotion that she wanted so badly after the Christmas break.

But Y had always been a soft-hearted girl, and when her mother insisted that she come back to their birth town for the holidays, she could not resist. She came back to the little town, humbly called Abies City, with the huge wood chalets and the cobblestone streets. With carols sung the whole day by speakers, even at two in the morning without protest of any of the inhabitants. With the sceneries in the local bookstore which were so beautiful that the expensive ones from chic department stores were cheap compared to it. With candy canes everywhere, because it was beautiful and in the Christmas spirit, and not because anybody actually wanted to eat it. With the Christmas trees, outside and inside, were all heavily decorated. Yes, her birth town was the perfect town to spend Christmas.

She rediscovered all the things from her childhood that she had not realized she missed. The marvelous hot chocolate with honey of the coffee shop of Drasna. The old bookstore of Gurkin and Korrina. The joy of being with her family, her mother she only saw once a year now. The smile she brought on other faces while she helped at organizing the ritual Christmas parade of the city, existing for centuries. How her neighbor and childhood friend X had become since she had left for New York, from the shy boy to a man who was handsome, able to make her laugh, handsome, pleasant, handsome, and terribly caring for his little daughter he had with his former love who died in a car accident the night of Christmas just after giving born to the said daughter. She could have tried to deny her feelings, but the true was there: she was slowly, or as slowly as you could when it has been only four days since you arrived in town, but surely falling in love with the young man.

This was one of the main reasons she found herself taking his daughter, Shauna, a lovely young girl who had a very soft heart for Christmas, to a Chuck E. Cheese. After all, what is more normal than babysitting the child of your crush you had only met a few days ago? And Y had to admit they had a really good time, between the restaurant, the cheesy Special Christmas Pizza, and the playground with the human size mouse wearing an elves outfit. Even the young designer felt like she was becoming a child again, and could not help but play with the little girl she was in charge of.

She had to stop when her phone rang and had to take a call from her boss. Apparently, there was an issue with a customer, and someone needed to correct everything, and of course he thought of her. She sighed. This situation was annoying, but she knew that she did not have a choice. Maybe she would even have to cancel the date she had planned with X. What a shame…

When she came back to the playground, Shauna was nowhere to be seen. The blonde designer looked for her all around the room, calling her name, but no, she could not find her. She then had the courage to go in the darker corner of the place, a place the Christmas spirit and fairy lights could not reach at all. Her foot slipped on something, a toy forgotten by a kid, or maybe a pizza slice, she did not know, but she fell anyway. Not on the ground, but on something more colorful, more plastic-y, more…

“What the hell is an old diaper doing here? And this needle? Is that shit? Are those drugs? Burk, it stinks!”

The young woman pinched her nose with an expression of disgust, as she started to feel a painful headache and a sickening nausea. With a look around her, she realized that she fell in the infamous Ball Pit. She could not help but moan in disgust and pain, as she realized she could not move, the balls around her were not letting her leave. The headache became more and more powerful.

“Something is wrong…” hardly breathed the woman. “Wrong… Like my life…”

The sentence came out without a second thought, but suddenly, everything became clear in Y’s head. This feeling of discrepancy, of dissatisfaction, of something wrong she felt during her entire life, were not because her ambition or her childhood in a little town. Something had always felt wrong, because everything around her was too perfect, empty of sense, boring because it was terribly predictable. And indeed, it was _too_ perfect, so perfect and so linear that her life seemed like a lie, a plot that someone had decided for her. This was not normal, this was not how it was supposed to happen. She realized the terrible truth.

Her life had always been a lie. She had been, all along, an actress of this film without having her word to say anything about it.

Since the beginning, her life had been a Hallmark movie.

She blinked. A Hallmark movie, seriously? At least, now she knew where this feeling of boredom came from, there was nothing more annoying than one of these kinds of movies! It was really not her luck, to be stuck in one of those. 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw some balls around her moving on their own. She shivered as she wondered what kind of surprise she would find this time. She carefully gets closer, holding her ridiculously expensive bag as a weapon. What she saw when she moved the balls aside was surely not normal, and surely did not have its place in this reality, but like a Chuck E. Cheese’s Ball Pit was another dimension on its own, maybe it was more common.

“What the hell is that…”

The that was a luminous wormhole, white in the middle with blue and purple edges and white thunderbolt crackling all around. What made the balls move was the pulse which regularly agitated the hole, and as she noticed it the pulses became closer and closer to each other and stronger, before it suddenly regurgitated something small which landed directly on her face:

“NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

The small thing on her face was alive, yelling, and, more importantly, scratching her face. After a few seconds and a harsh battle, she could finally take it off and examine it. ‘It’ had the form of a small black cat, with huge golden eyes, a few red stripes on its legs and head, and mustaches of the same colors. For sure, the pattern was quite unusual for a cat.

“What are you doing here, little guy? You scared the hell out of me, you know? Where is your owner?”

“I’m not a little guy, I’m Sun, nya!”

“I see, I see, your name’s Sun… Wait, you can speak?!” yelled the blonde woman.

“Of course, I can! I’m a human after all, nya!”

“I’m pretty sure a human does not have fur and a tail.”

“Not girls, but boys do nya.”

“Not in this sense!”

“Well, I was human, then there was this old man who cursed me because I was not into the Christmas spirit enough, I was looking for a cure with my vet friend, I went on that ball pit and I realized I was stuck in a Hallmark movie and while I was thinking of a way to get out of that movie plot this hole appeared and I fall on it and here I am nya!”

“Wait, you too are stuck in a Hallmark movie? With a stupidly plain scenario and a life too perfect and all?”

“Yes! You too nya?”

“Yes! Do you wanna ally with me to discover a way to break our plots?”

“Sure! Friends nya?”

“Friends!”

“Just, how should I call you nya?”

“Oh, I forgot. I’m Y, nice to meet you, Sun!”

* * *

Sun, sat on Y’s shoulder, was scrutinizing his environment, sickened by the Christmas theme. How did the mayor find so much money to finance all those Christmas decorations? He really wanted to know his secret, it would make him rich in no time!

But the streets were not the only ones to be over-decorated. The house they just entered in was the same, wood walls and floors covered in red, white, green, gold, everywhere, and the overwhelming scent of the Christmas trees which was multiplied by his Litten nose. This now too powerful sense also allowed him to sense the branches burning in the chimney, the hot chocolate in the kitchen, and the flagrance of the woman in the kitchen. Everything in the room was yelling home, making him feel a kind of nostalgia.

He could not help but think of what he had himself considered like home. He was considered as a brilliant young man, working at the executive head of a famous delivery company. And when December came, of course, with the amount of work he had, he overworked, became tired, irritable and the inevitable happened. One day, after he learned about several delays and lost packages, he managed to make a little girl cried in front of a very odd old man with a white beard, who then told him that he needed to find back Christmas spirit. Sun clearly remembered that he blacked out as a human, and woken up as a Litten. And as the pound started to chase him, he went straight to the only place he could think of: the veterinary clinic of his childhood friend, Moon. After disbelief and remonstrance, she accepted to help him to come back to his normal human body. They were looking around the town when he saw the old man entering a Chuck E. Cheese’s restaurant, then follow him, then fall on the ball pit, then realize his whole life was basically a bad movie plot he had been following his whole life, and then fell on this surreal wormhole, and landed on Y’s face. Really, those last days had been disastrous.

“Y, my dear!” exclaimed the woman in the kitchen, waking him up from his thoughts. “You’re already back! And you have brought a rather cute guest! Do you want hot chocolate? I prepared your favorite one, with a lot of marshmallow!”

“Ah, Maman! Of course, I would love a chocolate! And I also wanted to speak of something with you, is it okay?”

It was Y’s idea, to speak to her mother about their situation, to see if they could get any answer, one way or another.

“Sure, my dear! What is bothering you?”

“Well, I was recently thinking of my life, and my success at my job, and how it just sounds wrong, like if everything had been plotted for me?”

For a second, the familiar face of Y’s mom seemed to freeze, a suspicious glint in her eyes. But Sun blinked, and the expression disappeared, like it had never existed, and maybe it did.

“Oh dear, you don’t need to ask yourself all those questions, everything is perfect at it is! And when you doubt, never forget that _la vie c’est comme le succès, c’est du pâté_!” conclude the woman, with the wise tone of someone who knew and saw something they could not get yet.

Sun had a lot of qualities, speaking French was not one of them. But seeing how Y’s shoulder tensed, and the stunned face she made, it was surely not the kind of answer she was waiting for.

“Maman, you know I speak French, don’t you? What you said make no sense!”

“Of course it does, my dear! I am sure you will eventually understand the meaning of it!”

“No maman, I am pretty sure that no matter what, life or success are not similar to liver paste!”

Sun raised an imaginary eyebrow. What was this proverb? Because except if they were speaking of how living animals became pâté and gave success to some business, he did not see how it could work at all!

At this moment, behind them, the multiple bells announced the arrival of someone else and, only a few seconds after, Moon arrived in the kitchen, politely saluting Y’s and her mother before starting to scold him. Sun’s jaw went down. He was pretty sure that he had left his childhood friend in a restaurant in New York in a parallel world, what was she doing here? And why did she act as if everything was normal? No, not like everything was normal; she looked terribly mad at him, and not only for his escape in the ball pit.

He decided to try to speak, to see what would happen:

“Hum, Moon? What are you doing here nya?”

“Well, isn’t it our birth town? Isn’t it normal for us to come back in to find a cure for your curse?”

“Last time I checked, we were from New York, not Montana. And how did you make the journey to here that quick nya?”

“You are the one who ran away, I had no other choice? Didn’t I, Madam Grace?”

“Of course darling!” The way Y’s mother spoke of it as if it was an evidence was frightening. “Do you want more cookies?”

“Sure!” agreed the vet.

“Haha… Sorry maman, I forgot something in town! Gonna go looking for it, see you later!”

And as they left the house, the two of them exchanged a look. There was no need to speak to know what the other thought.

Something was definitely not right.

* * *

“Something’s wrong something’s wrong something’s wrong!”

“Y, calm down nya!”

But the problem was, Y could not calm down. Her life was a lie, her mother was saying nonsense, and a person she never met before was acting like they knew each other for years. Something was definitely wrong in this whole situation.

And her only comfort was a speaking Pokémon on her shoulder. Thank you, life, we loved you when you were not an asshole.

She stared at Sun and sighed angrily:

“And how am I supposed to do so? Everything’s just so wrong!” She kicked an empty coke can, irritated, and would have continued her rant if it was not for the man who appeared just in front of her, a worried look on his face.

“Y? Are you okay?”

“Ah, X! Ye… Yes, everything is okay! No need to worry. Everything is normal!”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like… Do you want to drink a coffee with me, maybe we can speak of that? And your Litten can also get a drink, I am sure Drasna will not mind.”

She exchanged a look with Sun, who approved with a little nod. The young man then immediately drove them to the coffee shop, asking for their favorite drinks with the secret ingredient and taking a sit. Y could not help but appreciate that X already knew her taste, and wondered what this “secret ingredient” was. All she could get, as she took her first swallows, was the presence of something bitter.

“So, I heard something about an accident in a ball pit?” asked X.

“Ah, that…” laughed the blonde girl. “I just tripped and fell on it, it was nothing, really?”

“I am sure it was not nothing, Y. Something did happen.”

It was a statement, not a question. She yawned.

“What would happen in a ball pit?”

“I don’t know, you are the one who should tell me. You didn’t just trip, didn’t you, Y, Sun?”

Sun? How could he? Maybe… A part of her brain yelled “Danger”, but her thoughts were blurry, and she felt sleepy, so sleepy…

“How do you…”

“It’s not good Y, you know? We all have a role here, and you can’t just deviate like that.”

“What… did you… do…” Her eyes were heavy, so heavy.

“Now we have to take measures. Just because you couldn’t stay in your place. It’s really a shame!”

On her side, Sun fell on the ground, asleep. And before she could say anything, she followed him in the arms of Morpheus. As her head landed on the table and her eyes shut, the last thing she could see was the emotionless face of the one she once called friend.

* * *

“Sun! Wake up please, wake up!”

Sun’s sleep was troubled by the pleading voice of Y. He was still sleepy, but between the noise and the uncomfortable surface under him, he could not continue to dream. He opened his eyes.

And immediately noticed something was wrong. He fell asleep in a coffee house, and he was now in a warehouse, and his legs were tied by some Christmas wreaths. Near his head, Y was seated on a wooden chair, and also tied.

Still half asleep, he could not help but say, “Your place really has a problem with Christmas.”

“Shut up! Someone’s coming!”

He gave a look to the comer. A little kid, who still appeared to be giant from his size. Two bunches that defied gravity. A head slightly inclined to the left as a sign of childish interest. Green, wide open eyes, which made him shiver. Sun swallowed.

There was something wrong with this child.

He needed to get his links off, quickly. He started to chew the wreaths.

“Shau… Shauna?” blinked Y.

“It’s not good, Y” answered the little girl, with a tone that definitely did not belong to someone of her age. “You could have followed the plot and been happy with X, but you had to ruin everything! We can’t let you do that. It’s abnormal. Unfair. You need to be punished for that.”

A glimpse caught the Litten’s attention, and he noticed the butcher knife the girl held behind her. Holy Arceus. He had to hurry.

Wait. Who is Arceus? Why did it come to mind at this moment?

“What… What do you mean Shauna, what did I do wrong?”

“It’s not only you. Sun too. Why didn’t you follow the plot, we would have been happy forever!”

Another little girl came, followed by a teenager, and Sun almost choked on the Christmas wreaths as he recognized his boss’ children, Lillie and Gladion. Their expression too were terribly odd.

Anyway. He was done with his links, time to start to work on Y’s ones.

“Not good. You don’t follow the plot anymore, ” stated the blond boy. “You are a problem. Problem is not good. Problem need to disappear.”

As he spoke, more characters came behind them. Some he knew, some he never met, probably from Y’s life. All with knifes and guns and forks and torches. And they were all getting closer, too close of them, with their emotionless, eyes wide open faces.

He was not letting them do whatever they wanted to. He removed the last wreath with his claws and yelled:

“Y, run nya!”

The young woman did not wait. She immediately grabbed Sun and headed to the exit, running away from this craziness.

* * *

“Did we… lose them?”

“Don’t think so… Can still… Heard them… Nyaaaa”

Y looked all around her. They had run as if their life depended on it, because it was the case. And although she tried to lose them in the black forest with the branches scratching them and in the gothic manor she never dared to enter before with twisted corridors and narrow room, it did not work at all. The cuts on her arms and cheek were the best proofs of that. They were in the garden in the back of the house now, a garden full of weeds and crows which ended in a deadly cliff.

They were trapped. The cliff behind them, and their once loved ones in front of them, getting closer and closer and closer and CLOSER.

She panted and panicked and when X and Moon jumped on them with whip and needles and mad, mad smiles she heard a scream and it took her seconds to realize that she was actually the one screaming.

This had to stop, it could not continue, it had to stop, please, STOP.

What did they do wrong? They just wanted to leave this tyrannical plot, and she was hurt and afraid but her brain was yelling at her that this was not real, this was a simulation and she had to get off of this NOW before everything became crazier.

She gave a look behind her, toward the cliff and she saw a familiar light. The wormhole. The same wormhole that was in the ball pit. The same one that brought Sun.

She exchanged a glance with the Litten in her arm. Maybe… Maybe they could use it to escape.

They watched a last time, their loved ones, their mad eyes, their crazy smile. And then they turned back and ran toward the cliff.

And jumped.

* * *

Sun woke up, and although his eyes were open all he could see was darkness. At least, until he took off the helmet on his head, with his hands, link to two arms and a body. He was not a Litten anymore. He was human!

He gave a look to his surroundings. People, a lot of people, sat on stained chairs, linked to a huge machine with helmets and cables. Somehow, he recognized the two braids of Moon and the black hair of X among them. They seemed younger, not like in the situation they just came out of…

And he realized why he had felt this situation was wrong. Because he was not Sun, successful executive manager in a delivery company, but Sun, Delivery Boy and Alolan Dexholder. But then what did he just experienced…

Next to him, one of the other people started to move and also took off their helmet. He met the confused eyes of Y. Younger than in the experience they had together, maybe one or two year older than him. And she was trying to say something, and he was trying to, when a door suddenly opened and a bunch of scientists entered. A cold voice could be heard from some speakers.

“Warning: experience failed. Subjects Kal-2 and Al-1 left the simulation. Warning, they may be dangerous. Order: incapacitate them immediately and reconnect them to the simulation. Warning: experience failed…”

“Don’t move!”

“Give up and you won’t be hurt!”

“What… What’s happening…” panicked Y.

He did not answer, because he knew, and he knew she knew too. Those men, they kidnapped them, speaking nonsense about converted Dexholders to their side and they just put those helmets on them… He understood the situation now. It didn’t work that well, did it? There should have been a bug, because he and Y had escaped the simulation, and they were here now, alone in front of those scientists. Overpowered. And he thought it was the worst that could happen but then he saw his Pokémons behind them, with others who probably belonged to Y, and they had the same mad eyes and smiles that Moon and X on that cliff.

No.

We can’t lose like that.

It can’t be over.

NO!

He exchanged one look with Y. She was afraid, but he saw in her face that she was not willing to give up.

Him either.

For the first time, and maybe the last, they took each other’s hands. And they started, once again, to run for their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> It was suppose to be between 1 and 4K according to the event rules and I am at 4093 so I guess I am kind of over the limit? Anyway, does it really matter?
> 
> And what if... I wrote a sequel later?
> 
> (Lol seriously I have never thing of a sequel for this but hey why not, I'm starving for more angst-)
> 
> Also for the stupid fact, this fic was firstly (but like only the five minutes when I started to write the plot) suppose to end when Y and Sun jumped from the cliff, without a magical wormhole to save them (actually, the wormhole was added only when I wrote the scene, and was not supposed to exist before). But well, with the help of Vex (thank you again for everything you did), we figured out that it was maybe not the best idea, so have a bunch of brain-washed Pokémons, mad scientist and matrices Dexholders instead-


End file.
